Fiddler on the roof and a little bit of Luke
by uvasoccerchick93
Summary: What i think should have happened during the episode fiddler on the roof!Javajunkie all the way!no logan,but there is rory.
1. Do you love me too?

Title- Fiddler on the roof and a little bit of Luke 

Summary- This is how I think fiddler on the roof should have gone!Will eventually lead up to the actual play.Kirk is definatley included!This will not have much Rory in it but there will be some! Maybe some Christopher in later chapters. No Logan!Continues past the episode too.

Chapter 1-Do you love me too?

Lorelai Gilmore had been dumped before. The whole process was the same and eventually things would get better, but she felt different about this particular breakup. She was sad. She had never wallowed as long as she had this time. This time was different and she knew exactly why. It was Luke and she had loved him. Everyone knew that. Patty, Babbette, Rory, Sookie, Jackson,even Richard and Emily Gilmore knew! They didn't want to but they could just tell by the way she stood up for him at Friday night dinner.  
The one person that needed to know was Luke. Lorelai knew deep down inside that he did, but she never had never told him.  
They had both just implied it. So basiclly Lorelai was screwed.

On the way to Sookies house she walks past the diner. She starts to just stare at Luke until he notices and she quickly looks away and starts moving towards Sookies house.

Sookie open up!

Lorelai?

The one and only! Well actually there's two but I'm the regining Lorelai!

Regining Lorelai? What does that mean?

Can you just open the door please!

Okay okay I'm coming.(opens door) Hey whats up? You wanna come in?

Yeah thanks.

So whats up? You sound a little frustrated.

Well,It's about Luke.

OH MY GOD! YOURE IN LOVE!

What how did you know that! I just found out! How could you possibly know!

Youv'e got the "Im in love look on your face" plus im a mindreader have been for quite sometime now.Not sure when it started though.  
Did i not tell you this?

Sookie focus please!

Oh right. Sorry.So does Luke know?

Know what? That I'm in love with him?Absoloutley not! I can't tell him that! What am I gonna do Sook?

Honey I don't know, but I'm worried about you. You don't look so good.

Uhh. What do you mean? So what if I lost 1 or 2 pounds people do that all the time!

One or two! Try more like five or six! I think you should just talk to him.

Sook I can't do that! He won't event look at me how am I supposed to talk to him!

Yeah I guess. Sweetie, It's getting late. Why don't you stay here tonight.

Are you sure?

Positive.

Thanks.

No problem.Night.

Night Sook.

Sookie thinks to herself if she wont talk to him I will.

Next Morning.  
Luke! Upstairs now!

Sookie what?

Come on move move!

Okay im coming

Hi Luke. How are you?

Im fine Sookie.

Really.Interesting. Because I know someone who is not fine.

Who?

Lorelai thats who!

I really don't want to talk about her right now.

Do you know what she has been doing for the past days? She has been laying around the house crying her eyes out because she's not with you anymore!

Well, that is kind of her fault! She is the one who went to him when he needed help with Gigi,and she had lunch with him, and went to his house when his dad died!Oh, and lets not forget the fact that he is still in love with her and both Emily and Richard hate me and love him!

But she loves YOU Luke not HIM! Cant you see that!

Of course I can Sookie but maybe she can't ! Have you ever thought of that? Have you?

No I guess not Luke. All I'm saying is that maybe you should talk to her. She is not looking good.She's not the same!She was already skinny and now I bet she doesn't way over 110 pounds!

What! Is she sick? Is she ok? Maybe she should see a doctor. What about Rory, does she hate me too?

You see what I mean Luke? I know you love her too,but you really need to talk to her.She needs to know that because I don't think she knows.

Okay fine. I will talk to her at the play tommorow night okay.

Oh thats great! Oh and don't tell Lorelai I was here okay. She would kill me!

Ok.

Great! Bye Luke!

Bye Sookie.

Next night at the Play

Hi Luke. Looking good. So, I heard about Lorelai. Stupid bitch. I never liked her.

HEY! Don't you dare talk about her like that ever again Carrie! You are the crazy and stupid bitch not her ok!

OK . Sorry.

Hey am I interupting anything here.

Lorelai.

Hi Luke. Carrie.

Lorelai.(Carrie quickly leaves.)

Hey Lorelai can I talk to you outside for a second?

Um yeah sure I guess.

(Outside)

So you wanted to talk.

Um yeah. Look I know that this is kind of uncofortable for you but we need to talk.

Yes we do.So what did you want to talk about.

Well,you had tried to explain your side before ya know we yeah. So I guess I'm ready to hear it now. So go ahead.

Little late there don't you think?

Lorelai come on .

Okay fine.

Luke you have to believe me that I had no idea what Emily was doing or that she had contact with HIM. He has called me at least 10 times today and do you know how many times I picked up? One time. That one time was to tell him he was crazy and needed help if he thought that I would EVER talk to him again and that I love you not him. I don't think I ever loved him! I didn't even know what love was until I started falling for you Luke.YOU not him! You have taught me so many things Luke and you are just throwing it all away because Emily and Chris got to you! Look they got to me too but you just have to ignore them Luke! I do it all the time!

I know but he still loves you Lorelai! I can't change that!

I can't change it either Luke! I wish I could but I can't! The thing is I don't love him Luke! I love you! I don't think I will ever stop! I always have and I always will love you!Deep down inside I know you love me too Luke! I can tell! Remember I know exactly what you are thinking! I always have and the same goes for you about me! So do you love me or not? Because if you don't I don't think I can ever talk to you again because this would be so embarassing that I couldn't face you!

By now Lorelai is crying and the whole town is watching from the window with their ears up against the wall and Kirk is singing the DO YOU LOVE ME song.

Luke wipes away one of her tears and strokes the back of her hair and he tells her that

Of course I love you Lorelai I always have.

Well then kiss me already!

They both lean in and start to deepen the kiss until Babette and Miss Patty come running outside and start asking questions about them. Kirk is not far behind them.

Ribbons here! Return your Ribbons here!

AN- so did you like it? It was my first fic so please tell me what you think! The good .the bad and everything in between! If you review I will write another chapter sometime this weekend hopefully!R&R!


	2. unexpected calls

AN-Thanks so much for all your reviews! Big thanks to GYMTIG and FLIRTSWITHDISASTER!All you guys really helped me out with my story!

Disclaimer-im putting it on my christmas list,but its not likely

Beep,beep,beep,!It was now 7:00 in the morning, and Lorelai Gilmore had a very exhausting night.( if you know what I mean!)

"Mhm, stupid alarm clock"!said Lorelai tiredly."Come on Luke you have to get up now".

"What time is it"?asked Luke.

"Its seven".said Lorelai."Come on Luke I need coffee like right now"! "You know how me and Rory are, if we haven't had a decent cup of coffee in a month we get just a little cranky!"OH MY GOD"!screamed Lorelai.

"What"?Luke asked worridley."Is something wrong"?

"RORY"!said Lorelai.

"What about her"?asked Luke.

"I forgot to tell her about us getting back together"!!!said Lorelai.She was now in full panic mode.

"Oh,Ok well I will go make you some coffee and you call Rory ok"?

"Yeah ok.Oh and Luke one more thing".

"What". asked Luke.

Lorelai walked over to Luke and started kissing him passionatley.

"Mhm,I missed this"said Lorelai not wnating to, but needing to pull away from Luke.

"Yeah me too".said Luke.

Ok now go make me some coffee mister"!

"Im going you junkie,jeez"!muttered Luke

"Yeah Yeah I love you too Luke!Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed number 1 on speed dial.

" ughh I hate you"!said Rory sleepily.

"Awww I love you to kiddo."said Lorelai,knowing perfectly well she had woken up her daughter.

"Why are you calling me so early"?Its like 7:30!said Rory.

"Well I have something important to tell you".said Lorelai

"Ohhh please tell me"!said Rory excitedy.

"Well me and Luke got back together!"screamed Lorelai

"Really thats great Mom! Im so happy!"said Rory

"So am I kid."said Lorelai.

"Well I will let you get back to your man"!"Tell Luke I said hi!"

"Definatly".

"OH and Mom"?asked Rory

"Yeah hun."said Lorelai

"I want details later"! said Rory.

"Well duh,I mean what good is an important thing like this without details"!said Lorelai with a smile.

"Bye mom".rory saud laughing

"Bye sweets".

Lorelai had decided to take a quick shower before she went downstairs to meet Luke and eat breakfast.About a half and hour later she was dressed and ready to go.She had skillfully picked out her outfit this morning. She was wearing Lukes favorite shirt that she owned with a pair of dark jeans.The shirt was alight blue color that matched her eyes perfectly.It had a deep V neck which she was sure pleased Luke.

"Hey Luke .Whats cookin good lookin"?Lorelai said laughing.

"Funny".Luke muttered.

"No, sreiously what are you making"?

"Oh,ya know the usual.Bacon,eggs,sausage,pancakes.Basically anything that will give you a heart attack before the age of 40"."And yes I made coffee".said Luke.

"Aw I knew you loved me"!said Lorelai.

"Yeah I guess I do".said Luke.

"Mhm,get out of here you"!said Lorelai joking.

"Ok well i"m off,You need anything"?

"Umm no I don't think so".said Lorelai

"Ok,are you stopping by the diner later"?said Luke.

"Yeah ,Ill stop by for lunch or some time around then".

"Ok bye Lorelai".

Luke leaned and gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm bye hun".Ill see you around one ok".Lorelai said

"OK,the lunch rush should be dying down by then".said Luke.

"Oh and Luke?said Lorelai.

"Yeah".said Luke.

"Save me a piece of pie okay"!asked Lorelai.

"I guess I can do that".said Luke.

"Aww thanks Luke"!

"Uhhuh".said Luke as he was walking out the door.

Dragonfly Inn kitchen

"Sookie, where are you"?!

"Kitchen where I always am"!said Sokie laughing.

"Oh yeah duh,soory blonde moment".said Lorelai.So Sook I have something very important to tell you"!

"Ohh spill please".said Sookie excitedly.

"Well I got back together with Luke"!said Lorelai.

"Yea thats great sweetie"!"Im so excited"! "So how did it happen"?asked Sookie.

"Well I talked to him after the town meeting,and I explained about Christopher and my mother and that they were crazy and stupid to do something like that"."Then I told him that I loved him"said Lorelai."Then the best part happened"!said Lorelai.

"Ohhhhhhh what"?asked Sookie.

"He told me that he loved me too,he always had, and then he kissed me"!

"Awwwww Luke is such and old softie"!said Sookie.

"Yeah,well of course the whole town saw and Kirk came running aroud screaming RETURN YOU RIBBONS HERE or something like that, so the whole moment was ruined".

"Oh Im sorry hun".

"That's okay."said Lorelai."Im not that upset about it"."Well I guess I should get back to work,I just wanted to fill you in".

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and went to the front desk and heard the phone ring.

"Michel are you going to answer that"?asked Lorelai.

"No".he said

"And why is that"?

"Because the same person is calling that has been calling for the past 10 minutes and they are looking for you".said Michel.

"Fine". "Dragnfly Inn Lorelai speaking".

"Hey Lor."

AN-Hahaha cliffhanger! Just so you know this is about a month after So...Good Talk,so this is the first Lorelai has heard from Chris.He will be in the story temporarily,but please dont stop reading because of that.He wont even be with Lorelai he will be with Rory.I think it is important for a father and a daughter to have a relationship and they dont have a very good one.That is all im doing!I promise!  
R&R! The pretty purple button is calling!!! Tell me what you think ! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Im so sorry the last chapter was so short! It didnt look short when I wrote it on the computer,but when I posted I read it and it was like super short!Oh well.I guess you guys will get lucky and you will get 2 chapters on the same day!Woohoo!on with the story!

"Hey Lor"."No please dont hang up I didn't call you to talk about me and you."said Chris.

"Of course you didnt because there is no me and you,Im with Luke not you."

"Come on Lor will you please just listen to me"?asked Chris.

"OK fine ,if you didnt call to talk about me why did you call"?asked Lorelai.

"I wanted to talk about Rory"."I think she is mad at me for breaking you and Luke up, and you just said you were with him so I assume that you two are back together now".said Chris.

"Yeah we are back together now". "Chris I am going to tell you something that you might not want to hear,but you need to ok".said Lorelai.

"Yes please tell me what ever it is I can handle it".said Chris.

"Ok,well you really hurt her by breaking Luke and I up".She loves Luke alot and you basically almost ruined the chance of me ever being happy with a man"."Luke was like the father that you never were".said Lorelai.

"HEY THATS NOT FAIR LOR"!screamed Chris.

"Your'e right its not fair,but it's true Chris"."Luke was always there when you weren't"."Thats just the way it was"."You can't change it now".said Lorelai.

"What did you want me to do Lor I was only 16 years old I didn't know how to raise a baby"!Chris said.

"YOU didn't know how to raise a baby how do you think I felt"? "I know I didn't want to marry you then,but you could have at least stopped by every once in a while Chris"!"Look if you want to make up with Rory then you call her don't call me because I won't answer the phone"!said Lorelai while hanging up the phone

"I'll back in a minute Michel".said Lorelai.

"Of course you will".said Michel   
Lukes Diner

"Hey Luke"said Lorelai walking intothe diner.

"Hey I thought you wouldnt be here until 1:00"?.said Luke.

"Yeah well,can I talk to you upsatairs for a minute?asked Lorelai.

"Yeah sure come on"."Ceaser I'll be back in a minute".said Luke

"Ok boss".said Ceaser.

Luke and Lorelai walked upstairs and Lorelai sat on the bed while Luke made her some coffee.Whaen it was done Luke handed her a cup and sat next to her.He noticed that she was cryingand he pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.When she was done crying she pulled away.

"Lorelai what's wrong"?asked Luke.

"Well first I have to make sure you won't get mad".said Lorelai.

"I won't get mad I promise".said Luke.

"Ok well Chris called the inn today and he said that he didnt understand why Rory was mad at him"."I told him that it was because of you and me breaking up and that Rory loved you and thought of you as a father". "Then he started yelling and saying all these things to me". "Ughh, he is just so annoying sometimes"!"He just doesnt get it"."I told him not to call me anymore and I will bet you anything that there will be a message on my phone from him trying to apoligize"."Luke are you sure your'e not mad at me"?asked Lorelai nervously.

"I'm not mad at you Lorelai,but I am mad at him".said Luke angrily."He shouldn't be running to you with HIS problems". "If he is having problems with Rory he should talk to her".said Luke

"I know that is what I told him before I hung up on him".said Lorelai.

"You hung up on him"?asked Luke

"Yeah he wouldn't stop yeling and so I just hung up".said Lorelai.

"That's my girl".said Luke.

"Ha Ha very funny."said Lorelai."So now that all that ugliness is behind us what time are you picking me up for our back together date?asked Lorelai.

"I was thinking around 8:00,does that work for you"?asked Luke.

"Yeah, that's great"."Rory and I are going shopping around 2:00 so I should be back in time to make myself beautiful".said Lorelai

"First of all why do you need new clothes,you have like a millon things you could wear and second you already are beautiful you dont need to do any thing special for me.

"Aw Luke your so sweet".said Lorelai

" I am not sweet Lorelai,men are not sweet"!said Luke

"Whatever you say Luke"."OK well I have to go meet Rory"."Bye doll,I"ll see you later".said Lorelai as she reached over and pecked him on the lips.

Lorelai gets in her car and reaches for her cell phone.She was really excited about seeing Rory,but she was more excited about her date with Luke tonight.She decided she would pick out a new dress and shoes for tonight. She didn't want to be wearing a dress that she had already worn for a special occasion like this.She was so wrapped up in her date she didn't realize that she had been sitting in her car for 10 monmiuts just thinking.She decided she should call Rory to see where they should meet to go shopping.

"Hey kid where are you"?asked Lorelai.

"Hey mom,I just left Yale about 10 minutes ago so I should be there in like 10 to 15 mintes"said Rory

"Great we should get there arond the same time then"."Do you wanna eat or shop first".asked Lorelai

"Um eat first I haven't eaten lunch yet".said Rory

"Mean either so we'll meet at the front of the food court ok".said Lorelai

"Great see you in a minute mom".said Rory

"Ok bye hun".said Rory.

Food Court

"Mom over here"!said Rory

"Hey hun".So shmorgosborg or one place"?asked Lorelai.

"Umm shmorgosborg".said Rory

"Great let's go."said Lorelai.

Lorelai and Rory got their food and sat down.

"So mom anything exciting happen today"?asked Rory

"Actually something did happen today,but it's not that great."said Lorelai

"What"asked Rory.

"Your dad called the inn today wondering why you were mad at him".said Lorelai.

"Oh"said Rory nervously.

"Honey I don't want you to freeze him out just because I am".

"I know mom,and that's not why I'm mad at him".He really hurt me by doing what he did to you and Luke".

"That's what I told him Rory,but just because I don't have the best relationship with him doesn't mean I don't want you to have one with him ok".said Lorelai.

"OK i guess I can call him later if I feel like it".said Rory.

"Thats all I ask"."Now let's eat I'm starving"!said Lorelai.

AN- SO did you like it? I thought it was ok but I liked it better than the last one.Next time L&Ls date,who will they see at the restraunt?I'll give a shout out to the person who guesses it right!R&R please the purple button is lonely! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Richard, Emily, Rachel,OH MY!  
AN-GILMOREGRL519 and WISH I WAS MRS.DANES117 guessed it right!Yeah!thanks to all my reviewers,especially the ones who review every chapter! I 3 you all!On with the story!

At the mall Food Court-

"So mom what are you going to buy on this beautiful day at the mall"?asked Rory.

"Well I need a back together with Luke dress for my back together with Luke date, and of course a pair of wonderful new pumps to go with it"!What about you what are you looking for"?asked Lorelai.

"I don't know I"m kind of low on money right now,so I cant buy much."I could use a new pair of jeans and a sweater or something like that,but I'm skint.said Rory.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then." "New outfit my treat, but only because I love you oh soooooo very much".Lorelai said.

"Mom you don't have to do that".said Rory

"No I want to"."Your'e not really around much anymore so I don't get to buy anything for you anymore".said Rory.

"Ok,but only because I love you oh soooooo very nuch"!said Rory doing her best to mimick Lorelai.

"Meanie"!said Lorelai then she stuck out her tounge.

"What are you 5"?asked Rory

"Maybe!"said Lorelai.

"Anyway you ready to go shopping now!"asked Rory

"YA YA!"said Lorelai.

"Ok come on."said Rory

"YA YA"!

Three hours and two milshakes later Lorelai and Rory were done shopping.Lorelai had decided on a red halter dress that fell at her knees and a pair of black pumps. A black necklace with matching earings and bracelet completed the look.Rory bought a new pair of jeans, a long sleeve light blue sweater, and a white scarf with light blue bows on it.

"So mom I'll see you Friday?" "Great bye"!

"Whoa not so fast there roadrunner"! "Pigs will fly before I go back to the Gilmores"."Nice try though".said Lorelai

"Just thought I'd ask".said Rory

"Just stop by after dinner from hell and you can spend the weekend with me and Luke".said Lorelai

"Yeah that sounds good".said Rory

"Ok see you friday hun".said Lorelai

"See ya friday doc".said Rory.

Lorelais house-

Lorelai ahd already taken a shower,done her hair,and makeup.She actually had a couple minutes to spare.It was 8:05,and Luke would be here at 8:10.She had taught him well on being late.She hoped he wasn't to late though.She couldn't wait much longer!She glanced at the clock.8:09.He should be here soon.

DING DONG.Yeah Luke was here! Lorelai opened the door and saw Luke standing there.He looked REALLY good.He had on a dark blue button down shirt,black pants,and his leather jacket.

"Hey right on time"! said Lorelai.

"Good."."You look beautiful". Luke said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks"."You look great".said Lorelai.

"Are you ready to go"? asked Luke.

"Yeah I just got to grab my purse".said Lorelai

"Ok no hurry I think we have enough time."said Luke

"Ok I'm ready."said Lorelai

"Great let's go".said Luke

Luke and Lorelai walked to he car. Luke had his arm around her and Lorelai realized that she had really missed that and Luke all together. She didn't ever want to be apart from him again,and she wouldn't let anything come between them again.Not her parents, Christopher or anyone else like that.When they got to the car Luke opened the door for her and walk around to the other side. He got in and noticed Lorelai had a dazed look on her face.

"Lorelai are you ok?"asked Luke

"Oh yeah I just uh well I hate that we were apart Luke. I missed you a lot.I don't know if I have ever felt like this before. I know I have never told anyone this if I have felt it before.That kind of scares me Luke. What if something happens again Luke? I don't think I could live without you".said Lorelai nervously.

"Lorelai nothing is ever going to happen again ok. I love you more than anyone else I have ever dated. I don't want you to ever doubt us or be scared of us ok. This is all my fault."

"Luke us breaking up was not your fault.If there is anyone to balme between the two of us it would be me not you. My mother and Chris are the people we should blame not you.Ok."said Lorelai

"Yeah ok."said Luke

"Good,now where are you taking me?"asked Lorelai

"I'm not telling you it's a surprise."said Luke

"Come on Luke pleaseeeeeee!" said Lorelai while doing her famous Gilmore pout.

"No that is not going to work on me!" said Luke.

"Fine" said Lorelai.

"Fine I'll tell you."said Luke

"Works every time!"said Lorelai happily.

"It's an Italian resturaunt in Hratford we should be there pretty soon." said Luke.

"Good I'm hungry."said Lorelai

"Aern't you always."said Luke

"Very funny Luke."said Lorelai

"Oh wer'e here." said Luke as he parked the truck.

Lorelai and Luke got out of the truck and walked up to the resuaunt.Lorelai noticed that the resturuant was very nice.They walked in and were seated right away.

"Can I take your drink orders sir?"asked the waiter

"Yes I'l have a beer."said Luke

"Martini please."said Lorelai.

"Coming right up." said the waiter.

"Oh my god Luke look!"

"What look where?"asked Luke

"Standing by the door are my parents!" They can't see me Luke! said Lorelai

"Why not?"asked Luke

"Because then I will have to tell them that we are back together,and then Emily will wonder why I'm not coming to Friday night dinners!"said Lorelai

"Well they just sat down so we can leave and go somewhere else."

"Luke we don't have to do that."You planned this whole evening and I don't want my parents to ruin it for us."said Lorelai.

"Lorelai it's fine.I don't want to talk to them anyways and they sure don't want to talk to me."said Luke

"Luke it's already 9:30." I don't think anything is going to be open."said Lorelai.

"That's ok, I'll make you anything off this menu at my place ok."said Luke

"OK,but we have to hurry or else they might see us!"said Lorelai 

"Well let's go then." said Luke

As soon as they stood up they heard their worst fear.

"Hello Lorelai."said Emily.

Lorelai quickly turned around and saw her parents standing there.

"Hey mom, I didn't know you were here."

"Then why were you getting ready to leave when you just got here?"asked Emily

"Um well because...

"Exactly!"said Emily.

"Were you on a date?" I thought you and Luke broke up,and that is why you haven't been coming to Friday night dinnner right?"

"Well we decided to get back together".said Lorelai

"Then why won't you come back to Friday night dinner?"Whatever hapened to you two is obviously fixed!"screamed Emily

"Now Emily let's not make a scene."said Richard

"If you hadn't called Christopher than nothing would have even needed fixing! Now if you will excuse us we have to go!"said Lorelai

Lorelai and Luke walked out of the resturaunt silently. Luke opened the door fo her and Lorelai got in. Luke could tell she was still upset about th Emily run in.

"Lorelai are you a okay?"asked Luke.

"Yeah I'm fine."said Lorelai

"Would Paco's Tacos cheer you up?"asked Luke with a slight sarcasam in his voice

"I guess a burrito wouldn't hurt."said Lorelai as her stomach growled 

LUKE'S DINER-

Luke parked the truck,grabbed the taco bag, and went to oen Lorelais dor.He could tell she was still kind of upset,but she was coming around.They went inside and Luke made her some coffee.

"Here's your tacos Lorelai."said Luke

"Luke what are you goin to eat?"asked Lorelai

" I got a taco salad." said Luke

" Hey Luke I'm sorry that everything didn't go as you planned."This was suposed to be our night,and it kind of got ruined."said Lorelai.

" I don't think it got completely ruined."said Luke

"What do you mean?"asked Lorelai

"Because of what I'm about to do."said Luke

Luke got out of his chair, pulled a box out from his pocket, and got down on one knee.

"Lorelai, I love you more than anything in the world.I have loved you from the day you walked into my diner with your beautiful daughter on your arm.I don't want anything to ever come btween us again. So Lorelai Gilmore, Will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I'll marry you Luke!"said Lorelai. She was crying now, but yet she was so happy!

Luke stood up and they kissed like they never had before.It was full of passin,love and care. Something Lorelai had never experinced before.After what felt like forever, they both pulled away.Luke slipped the ring on Lorelai's finger.The ring was beautiful.It had a single diamond in the middle with 2 smaller diamonds on each side.

"I love the ring Luke."said Lorelai as she kissed him again.

"I'm glad you do."said Luke

"Hey Luke?"asked Lorelai

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah come on".Luke chuckled.

Luke led Lorelai up the stairs and opened the door. She put on her "Rock Star" t-shirt and sweatpants.She climbed into bed and put her head on Luke's shoulder.He kissed her good night and wrapped his arm aroud her. That was the first time they fell asleep in each others arms.About an hour later Lorelai heard a knock at the door.She tried to wake Luke up but he wouldn't budge.Sometimes she hated that he slept through everything.She decided she would answer the door herself.The person kept knocking and wouldn't go away,so she figured she should answer it.

"Coming.'' said Lorelai.

Lorelai opened the door and was amazed at who she saw.

"Rachel?"asked Lorelai

"Lorelai what are you doing here?"asked Rachel

"Well I could ask you the same question."said Lorelai

"Well I was hoping Luke would let me sleep on his couch,but I'll just leave."said Rachel,who was completely embarrased.

"OH no I didn't mean it like that .I was just surprised to see you that's on in."said Lorelai.

"Are you sure?''asked Rachel

"Yeah its fine!"Let me just wake Luke up"said Lorelai.

Lorelai got on the bed and started shaking Luke.She was actually kind of happy Rachel was here.She knew that Luke would never leave her,so she had nothing to worry about. Plus,she had always liked Rachel. She never had any problems with her.

"Luke wake up!"said Lorelai

"Why?"asked Luke

"Because you have a visitor."said Lorelai

"They can wait til morning I"m going back to sleep."said Luke

"I don't think I can." said Rachel

"Rachel?"asked Luke

"Yeah I'm here.Surprise."

Luke got out of the bed and noticed Lorelai was gathering her stuff.

"What are you doing Lorelai?"asked Luke

"Wll, Ijust figured I should go because Rachel here and you guys can talk."

"No don't leave, go back to sleep.I'll just set Rchel up on the couch and we'll talk in the morning ok."

"Ok"said Rahcel and Lorelai at the same time.

"I'll get you some blankets Rachel."said Luke

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem.''said Luke

"Oh and Lorelai?"asked Rachel

"Yeah?"asked Lorelai

"Thanks for not kicking me out when you saw me."said Rachel

"I wouldn't kick you out.I was kind of sad when Luke told me you left. Why did you leave anyway?"asked Lorelai

"Luke never told you?"asked Rachel

"No he didn't." said Lorelai

"Well I left because I thought he was in love with you not me."said Rachel

"Oh, I feel really bad now." said Lorelai

"Oh please dont! It wasn't your fault, Luke just didn't love me anymore." I assume I was right anyway."said Rachel,poiting at Lorelai's ring.

"OH yeah I guess you were."said Lorelai

"Hey I'm happy for you guys,and just so you know Im not here to get Luke back.I'm here because I needed a small town for a project I'm doing.

"Oh ok."said Lorelai happily. She was relieved that Rachel had said that. She knew Luke wouldn't leave her,but you never know.

Luke came back with a couple of blankets and Lorelai helped him set the couch up for Rachel.

"I'm really sorry about this Luke. I promise I will find somewhere to stay tommorow."said Rachel

"You can stay at my inn if you want.I think we have a room you can rent if you want."said Lorelai

"Really that would be great! I'm plannig on staying here for about two weeks, then I will fly back to California and grab a few things, and hopefully stay for another 2 months.This project might take a long time."said Rachel

"Ok I think it's ready now."said Luke

"Great thanks".said Rachel."Well godnight everybody."said Rachel

''Night Rachel.''said Luke and Lorelai

Luke and Lorelai went back to the bed and got in. Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder,and Luke wrapped his arm around her again.They didn't know that rachel was watching the interaction between them.She couldn't help but hink that she realy lost out on having Luke. She kind of regretted leaving Luke,but then again she didn't. She could tell that Luke and Lorelai truly deep down inside loved each other. She and Luke never shared that.She thought they did,but relaized it was all based on a lie. A very big lie.After she left she knew she shold have gone back and tod him what she found out,but she was scared.Scared of what he might do or say to her.She was in trouble,and she knew it. Luke would just have to wait until she got back from California to know what happened after she left,and who entered the world after.

AN-Hey you guys! Alot of stuff happened in this chapter, don't you think!Anyway,please REVIEW! I would like to at least have 25 before I post a new chapter! That's like 10 more reviews! I'm not asking a lot!Also in your review tell me who you want rory with!I can't decide between Jess or Logan. I like both so please tell me! Jess is winning right now,so if you want that changed let me know!! 


	5. Changes

Chapter 5

AN- IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! With Thanksgiving and everything I got a little behind! For all of my reviewers ,what you think is happening isn't.I guess I will just spoil the secret. oh well. Rachel's kid is NOT Luke's. All I know right now is that it is a girl! She is about 4 years old. When you leave a review,give me name suggestions please! I already have some,but I'm not sure which one I like so please give me some suggestions! Thanks to ALL my reviwers! I love you all!! MWAH!

This picks up where it left off! ENJOY!

NEXT MORNING-

Lorelai didn't sleep much last night. For one she got woken up at 2:00 in the morning,and plus she was still proceesing this whole Rachel thing. She wasn't sure how she felt about it.She could tell something was up with her. For one, she nor Luke have heard from her since she left and now all of a sudden she shows up to do a "project".Random. Lorelai thought.

It was now 7:30 in the morning and she figured she should get up and wake up Luke.

"Luke." Lorelai whispered.

"Mmmm what?"asked Luke

"Get up!"said Lorelai

"Why?"asked Luke

"Because it's like 7:30 in the morning."said Lorelai

"What!" excalimed Luke

"Yeah I have to be at work in like an hour!"said Lorelai

"Well you get ready and I will make you some coffee."said Luke

"OK,I will go wake Rachel up so she can come with me to the inn,and I will get her all settled."said Lorelai

"Ok,and thanks for doing this.You know you don't have to if you dont want to."said Luke

"No Luke it's fine.Besides I always liked Rachel,and I have no problem with her staying at the inn."said Lorelai

"OK good."said Luke

"Great.Well I should probably go wake her up now."said Lorelai

"You go do that and I'll make you guys something to eat,whatever you want."said Luke

"OK I want pancakes and bacon.''said Lorelai

"Ok,and yes I will make you some coffee." said Luke

"Oh I knew you loved me!" said Lorelai

"Uhuh." said Luke as he leaned in to give Lorelai a kiss.

As Lorelai gladly responed to Luke she started to think about how this would feel every morning when they got married.She was so happy and excited about the wedding.She had a lot of things to do if they were going to get married in about a year. It was now almost December,and she knew she wanted a summer or early fall wedding.Maybe late August or early September.Maybe even before then.She wasn't really sure what she wanted.After all this thinking she was in desperate need for air,so she reluctantly pulled away.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah?" he asked

"Do you have any idea about what you want for our wedding,like who is going to be your'e best man and suff like that?"asked Lorelai.

"Um,not really. All I know is that I want Jess to be my best man,but if not him I guess T.J could do it."said Luke

"Yeah you should ask Jess first though,and Rory will just have to deal with that.She's a big girl she'll be fine".said Lorelai

"What about you do you know what you want,because I really don't care. As long as your'e there I will be fine". said Luke

"Well all I really know right now is that Rory will be my maid of honor,and Sookie and my mother can be bridesmaids,oh and then I guess my dad will walk me down the aisle if he wants to. said Lorelai "Lorelai of course he will want to,you are his daughter he should be happy for you."said Luke

"Yeah I guess your'e right. said Lorelai

"Well I don't see Rachel anywhere so I guess she is downstairs." said Luke worridley.

"Yeah she is probably getting bombarded with questions"said Lorelai

"We should probably get dressed and go downstairs. I have to be at work in about a half and hour." said Lorelai

"Yeah your'e right let's go."said Luke

They were both getting dressed while Luke was thinking why Rachel was here. Why is she here in the first place? After all that happened she couldn't want him back. Besides even if she did, he wouldn't go back to her. He loved Lorelai and planned on marrying her and maybe someday having a kid with her. He wouln't mind having a kid. Hopefully Lorelai knows that. Maybe he will bring it up after their married. He doesn't want to scare her away by bringing something that huge up to soon. thought Luke

When Lorelai was done getting ready she noticed that Luke was deep in thought.

"Hey Luke waht are you thinking?" asked Lorelai

"Oh, I was just trying out figure out why Rachel was here.She just surprised me thats all. I mean after everything that happened between us last time she was here I didn't think she was going to come back ya know.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I felt that way every time Christopher showed up to visit with Rory.When he left for California,I didn't think he was coming back ever,but unfortunatley,he did." said Lorelai

Luke chuckled a little at her comment. He wondered if she really meant that he was going to be out of her life for good.He was surprised that he hoped he wouldn't be,because if he is out of Lorelai's life then he is probaly out of Rory's life which wasn't good.  
They both hated Christopher,but neither of them wanted Rory to hate him. Luke would always think of Rory as a daughter,and he didn't want her to get hurt by him or lack of him you could say.

"Hey Luke."said Lorelai

"Yeah?" he asked

"Rachel told me the REAL reason she left. You know because of me and I was just wondering,how come you never told me,I mean if it was true?"asked Lorelai

"Um, she told you?"asked Luke

"Yeah she did. Come on tell me why you didn't tell me?"said Lorelai

"Well I was going to,but then you sarted getting serious with that Max guy. Did you know that when Sookie told me that the wedding was off I gave everybody that was in the diner free coffee. I guess that's when I realized that Rachel was right about everything she said. I guess I just didn't really belive her at first."said Luke

"I would have said yes ya know."mumbled Lorelai

"Really?" asked Luke

"Yeah I'm the same way with you Luke. I always knew, but I didn't want to admit it."said Lorelai

"Well we were stupid werent we?" said Luke

"Yeah I guess we were."said Lorelai

"We should probably go downstairs now"said Luke

"Yeah I have to be at work in 15 minutes so I will just grab a doughnut or something."said Lorelai

"Ok,but come by for lunch."said Luke

"Sure,oh and tonight I was thinking we could go out to dinner with Rory and tell her about the engagement."said Lorelai happily.

"Yeah sure". Luke said as they walked down the stairs to the diner.Luke watched Lorelai take off her ring and he apparantly got a scared look on his face.

"Hey don't worry I"m still going to be Mrs. Backwards baseball cap,but I want Sookie and Rory to know before the townies do."said Lorelai.

"Oh yeah that's fine."said Luke as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

When they got downstairs they immediatley saw Rachel and Lorelai walked up to her.

"Hey!"said Lorelai

"OH hey, just let me grab my stuff and I'll be right down."said Rachel

"Yeah that's fine we have a couple minutes be fore we have to go."said Lorelai

"Great I'll be right down."said Rachel as she walked up the steps.

As soon as Rachel left Miss.Patty and Babette came up to Lorelai and just stared at them trying to figure out what was going on with Rachel.

"Patty,Babette stop staring it's freaking me out."said Lorelai nervously.

"Sorry suga! We just want to know whats goin on with Rachel! Whay is she here?asked Babette.

"She is here because she needed a small town to do some project for,and she picked Stars Hollow.That's all."said Lorelai as Luke nodded his head.

"Ok,doll whatever you say."said Miss.Patty as she and Babette left to go to their table.

"What did they mean by that?" asked Luke

"I have no idea."said Lorelai as Luke handed her a to go cup.

"Aww bless you!"said Lorelai

As soon as Rachel came back downstairs the diner immediatly got quiet. Lorelai could tell that Rachel knew they were talking about her,but she didn't care.

"Bye Luke"said Lorelai as she leaned over the counter to give Luke a quick kiss,but immediatly regreted it because Rachel was right there. She didn't want to rub it in her face that she had Luke and Rachel didn't. On the other hand,Rachel left Luke not the other way around,so she didn't feel that bad.

"Bye Lorelai."said Luke as he pulled away.

"Bye Rachel." said Luke so Rachel would know that he wasn't forgetting about her.

"Bye Luke." said Rachel as she walked out of the diner leaving the whole town with questions. 

LORELAI'S CAR-

"So are you ok with me being here, because I don't want to overstep my boundries."said Rachel

"Oh no it's fine. Really."said Lorelai

"Are you sure because you and Luke look pretty happy,and I don't want to screw anything up or make it weird for you."said Rachel

"I don't think you do anything to really ruin us. I mean we already broke up one time and we both decided to never do that again,because breaking up kind of sucked for both of us."said Lorelai

"Yeah I know what you mean. So how serious are you guys,if you don't mind me asking?"asked Rachel

"Oh well we actually just got engaged."said Lorelai happily

"Really that's great! I didn't notice a ring so I didn't Rachel

"Yeah we didn't want the townies to know yet so wer'e kind of keeping it quiet for a while."said Lorelai

"Oh yeah I understand completely."said Rachel

"Ok wer'e here."said Lorelai

"Oh my god,you bought the Dragonfly!"said Rachel.

"Yeah Sookie and I bought it last year." said Lorelai

"Really? That's cool."said Rachel

"Ok so we should probaby get you all settled in."said Lorelai as she got out of the car.

"Great. By the way thanks for doing this.I really appreciate it." said Rachel

"Oh it's no problem"said Lorelai

"Well thanks anyway."said Rachel

"Your'e welcome."said Lorelai as she opened the door to the Dragonfly.

"Here we are."said Lorelai

"Wow, it's beautiful. I love it. It's got that small town charm to it."said Rachel

"Thanks,that's kind of what we were going for."said Lorelai as she walked behind the front desk.  
"So here's your key and your in room 8. I'll get Freddy to bring up your bags."said Lorelai

"Great and thanks again. I guess I"ll see you later."said Rachel

"Great bye Rachel."

"Bye Lorelai."said Rachel

As son as Rachel was upstairs Lorelai went in her purse and put hr engagement ring on.She couldn't wait to tell Sookie and Rory about it. She knew they would be so excited. Lorelai left the front desk and went int the kitchen.

"SOOKIE,WHERE ARE YOU! BOY DO I HAVE DISH!"said Lorelai excitedly.

"Coming,and I'm here! SPILL!"said Sookie

"Well, it's pretty big maybe I should wait until Michel gets here."said Lorelai as she conveniatly took a sip of her coffee with her left hand so Sookie could see her ring.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR'E GETTING MARRIED!" shouted Sookie.

"Yeah Luke proposed last night when we got back to the diner,which reminds me that I have an interesting story to tell you.

"Ohh spill." said Sookie

"Ok, well after Luke proposed we went to sleep,and about 4 hours later I heard a knock at the door.I tried to wake Luke up,but he sleeps through everything. Anyway I opened the door and there standing in the hallway with a duffel bag is RACHEL!

"NO!" shouted Sookie

"Yeah, she spent the night on the couch and I just got her a room here."said Lorelai

"Does she know about you and Luke?"asked Sookie

"Yeah I told her in the car this morning and she was actually really happy for us.That's the reason she left you know."

"Why?" asked Sookie

"Because she thought that Luke was in love with me and I was in love with him. I guess she was right."

"Apparently she was because your'e getting married!" squealed Sookie as ahe hugged Lorelai

"I know!" squealed Lorelai as she hugged Sookie back

"Excuse me I'm sorry to break up the love fest ,but Lorelai some annoying woman is on the phone for you ,and she will not go away." said Michel.

"Ughh fine"said Lorelai as she walked to the front desk

"Dragonfly Inn Lorleai speaking" said Lorelai

"Lorelai it's your mother."

AN- HEY YOU GUYS! ONCE AGAIN I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I meant to update sooner,but I kept getting nehind.School is really catching up with me now.GRRR. Remember the purple button is calling!!! REVIEW PLEASE! I know it was short the next one will be longer! I PROMISE! R&R! 


	6. telling rory

AN- Thanks for all the reviews, I love getting them! Getting reviews is like Lorelai getting coffee! LOL. on with the story! R&R! 

"Dragon fly Inn Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai it's your mother." said Emily

"Mom?"asked Lorelai sounding surprised

"Yes of course it's me who else do you know that says their your mother?" saked Emily

"I was just surprisesd you were calling that's all."said Lorelai

"Lorelai I am not in the mood to be in a fight with you and I frankly don't want to fight anymore. Come by around 2:30 and we wil have coffee ok." said Emily

"Mom I hate to be rude,but why should I? You were nothing but mean and cruel to Luke and I. We BROKE UP because of what YOU did!" said Lorelai defensively.

"I know what I did ,but you not giving me a chance to explain is just as bad. So I'll see you at 2:30." said Emily

"Fine." groaned Lorelai

"Ah wonderful!" said Emily excitedly

"See you then." said Lorelai as she hung up the phone.

Lorelai got her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Rory's number

"Hey mom!" said Rory

"Hey kid, how's school?" asked Lorelai

"Oh, it's fine the paper is crazy though,but I love it. What about you any particlar reason you called?" asked Rory

"Well guess who just called and invited me over for coffee." said Lorelai

"Oh no. It wasn't dad was it because if it was I swear to god I'm

"Rory sweetie it wasn't your dad."interupted Lorelai

"Oh well that's good. So who was it?"asked Rory

"Your GRANDMOTHER!" exclaimed Lorelai

"NO!" said Rory

"Yeah." said Lorelai

"Well are you going?"asked Rory

"Yeah I guess. She didn't really give me a choice though."said Lorelai

"Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe she's trying to apologize." said Rory

"Yeah maybe. Anway, are you still going to meet us for dinner tonight?"asked Lorelai

"Yeah I'll be there. Where do you want to meet,because there is italian place that has great pizza and stuff near here that we could go to." said Rory

"Perfect,we'll just swing by your dorm around 7 and we can just follow you there."said Lorelai

"Great see you then." said Rory

Lorelai hung up her phone and glanced at the clock. It was almost 12:00 now,so she needed to get to the diner soon if she was going to get to her parents house at 2:30. Loreleai reached in her purse and took out her engagement ring. It was really beautiful. She was glad Luke had good jewlery taste and knew what she liked. Lorelai slipped the ring on her finger and kept it there,but she reinded herself to take it off before she went into the diner. It was now 12:05 so she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"Michel I'm leaving and I don't think I'm coming back so I'll see you tommorow ok? "sadi Lorelai

"Whatever" said Michel who was clearly annoyed. " Wait a minute!"said Michel catchong a glance at her finger.

"What Michel?" asked Lorelai who was now starting to get annoyed

"Is that an engagement ring on oyur hand? Are you getting married?"asked Michel who was now intrested in this conversation.

"Umm yeah I am." said Lorelai

"OH I just LOVE weddings! All the music and dancing! You now how much I love dancing!"said Michel

"Yeah I know you do Michel,and don't worry you can shake your thing at the reception. Now I have to go so I'll see you later." said Lorelai

"Fine"said Michel who was back to his annoying self.

Lorelai slipped off her engagement ring and headed for the diner. She really wanted the town to know,but not right now. First she would tell Rory and then she would tell the townies. She didn't even mean for Michel to find out ,but oh well. Lorelai got in her car and drove to the diner. On the way there she wondered if she should tell her mother or not. She felt like she should,but she didn't want to. She decided to play it by ear.  
DINER-

"Hey Luke"said Lorelai as she walked in and sat down at the counter.

"Hey. I thought you weren't coming in until later. said a surprised Luke

"Well my mother called the inn today."said Loreli

"Oh" said Luke as he handed her a cup of coffee

"Yeah and she told me to come over at 2:30 so we could talk. So I had to come here earlier to get there in time."said Lorelai as she took a sip of coffee.

"Do you know what she wanted to talk about?"asked Luke

"Well I have a weird feeling she is trying to apologize or something. She just sounded so, I don't know. I think this might be a good thing."said Lorelai

"Really? That's surprising."said Luke

"Yeah your'e telling me."

"So I talked to Jess today."said Luke

"Really? What did he say?" asked Lorelai

"He said he'd be happy to be my best man. He's coming in two weeks."said Luke

"I'm glad he's coming,but why so soon? We haven't even set a date for the wedding yet. "asked Lorelai looking around to see if there were any crazy townies around. Since there wasn't she figured it was ok to talk about the wedding.

"He didn't say,but I'm guessing it has something to do with Rory."said Luke

"Is he still not over that? The last time he saw her was like a year ago."said Lorelai

"I don't think he is ever going to be over her."said Luke

"Yeah I guess."said Lorelai

"So you want a burger or something before you go?" asked Luke

"Burger sounds great"said Lorelai as she took another sip of coffee

Luke walks to the back of the kitchen to get Lorelai's food. As he walks back there Rachel comes into the diner and sits next to Lorelai.

"Hey Lorelai"said Rachel

"Hey Rachel. Is the room okay,because I can probably get you a better one if you like?" said Lorelai

"Oh no the rooms perfect. I just love your Inn. Do you mind if I take some pictures while I'm there?"asked Rachel

"No not at all."said Lorelai

"Great. So are you and Luke going to be around tonight,because there's something I need to talk to you about."said Rachel

"Actually were going out with my daughter tonight, but why don't we have lunch at the Inn tommorow around one?asked Lorelai

"That's perfect. Well I'm gonna go take those pictures. I'll see you tommorow."said Rachel

"Great. Bye Rachel" said Lorelai as Rachel walked out the Diner. As she walked out Luke walked back fromthe kitshen and handed Lorelai her burger.

"Thanks Luke. Oh and by the way Rachel just left, and she wants to talk to us about something so we are having lunch at the Dragonfly around one. "That's fine. Did she say what she wanted to talk about?"asked Luke curiosly

"No. I think she's up to something though. She showed up pretty randomly. I think something really big happened to her when she left. I don't know. I guess we'll find out tommorow."said Lorelai

"Yeah I know what you mean. She has been acting kind of strange since she got here." said Luke

"Yeah." said Lorelai as she took a bite of her burger.

"You want some more coffee?"asked Luke

"Please." said Lorelai as she looked at her watch. She had about another fifteen minutes until she had to go to the house of hell.

Luke poured her some more coffee and went to the back of the kitchen. Lorelai finished her burger and her coffee.

"Luke I'm leaving!" said Lorelai as Luke walked back to the counter. He fixed her a to go cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"Here you might need this."said Luke

"Ah, you know me to well. So I should be back 4:00 at the latest, and then we should leave around 6:30 to go pick up Rory.

"Great. I'll see you then." said Luke

"OK. Bye hun." said Lorelai as she leaned in to give Luke a kiss.

"Bye Lorelai." said Luke. Lorelai started to walk toward the door ,but then she turned around.

"So what do you think about President Bush? Good or bad?"asked Lorelai

"Lorelai,your'e stalling."said Luke

"Am not! That was a serious question!" exclaimed Lorelai

"Lorelai."said Luke sternly.

"Cmon Luke! Where's the love?"said Lorelai

"Lorelai!"said Luke

"Ugh bye."said Lorelai sadly.

"Have fun."said Luke

"Mean!"said Lorelai as she stuck out her tounge and walked out the door.  
RORYS DORM-

Rory's cell phone starts to rong and she picks it up.

"Hello."asked Rory.

"Hey it's Jess."saod Jess awkwardly.

"Oh hey what's up?"asked a surprised Rory.

"Nothing really. I was just letting you know that I"m going to be in town for a while,so don't freak out when I get to Satrs Hollow."said Jess

"Oh. Ok,what are you coming for?"asked Rory

"Umm, When's the next time your'e seeing your mom?asked Jess

"Tonight. Luke's coming with us too,if you want me to say hi for you. Wait why are you asking?"asked a curious Rory.

"You'll find out tonight"said Jess

"What? Cmon tell me."said Rory

"Bye Rory." said Jess as he hung up the phone.

"Hello? Hello? HELLO?!"askd Rory. She tried to call back,but he wasn't answering so she just gave up. Rory walks to the common room and notices Paris looking REALLY bored.

"I'm going out for pizza,wanna come?"asked Rory

"I guess."said Paris gloomily.

"Why so jolly?"asked Rory

"Doyle said he would call and he hasn't."said a now angry Paris.

"Ah. Well waitng by the phone is not going to change that. Plus youv'e got your cell so he can call you on that.

"Yeah I guess your'e right.

"I am right."said Rory who is clearly proud of herself

"Just let me grab my coat"said Paris who was now in a better mood.

GILMORE MANSION-

Lorelai is standing at the door wondering weather to ring the bell or not.

"OK here it goes" Lorelai muttered to herself as she rang the doorbell.

"Lorelai your'e here, good! Come in!"said Emily as she ushered her daughter in.

"umm Ok"said a confused Lorelai as she walked in.

"Coffee is set up in the living room,so go in and have a seat.I have to go tell the maid something."said Emily

"Ok." said Lorelai as she went into the living room.

A few minutes later Emily appeared while the maid set down a tray of scones Emily sat down on the chair across from Lorelai and sipped her coffee.

"So mom,you wanted to talk." said Loreai

"Yes I did."said Emily

"Ok,what about?"asked Lorelai

"You and Luke."said Emily. Lorelai was amazed at how well Emily said Luke's name without trying to make him sound like scum.

"Ah."said Lorelai.

" When I saw you two at the resturaunt I think I realized something.

"What's that?"asked Lorelai

"That you really do love Luke. Even though he might not have been my first choice,he is no longer my last. Besides I can't choose who you date anyway. If you want to be with Luke,then you be with him. I realized that I am turning into my mother in law,and I certainly don't want to be like that.

"Mom,you have no idea how much this means to me. I know you may not think that I care about what you think,but I do. Your opinion does matter to me."said Lorelai

"Well I called the Bank of Star's Hollow to see what Luke looked like financially. Surprisingly he is a lot more stable than I thougt."said Emily.

"Mom! You can't do that!"said Lorelai

"Why not?!"asked Emily

"Because it's illegal!" said Lorelai who was laughing hystericaly.

"Well Kirk gladly told me."said Emily who is now laughing also."You are so going to jail!"said Lorelai

"Oh stop!"said Emily

"Sorry."said Lorelai

"As I was saying Luke is more than stable financially,so your Father and I approve,if that is who you choose."said Emily

"Well thank you mom."said Lorelai

"So,what has been going on with you lately?"asked Emily

"Well funny you should mention it. What I'm about to tell you is top secret. You can't tell anyone,besided Dad ok."said Lorelai

"Ok I won't tell anyone. I promise."said Emily excitedly.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you unil I tld Rory,but after hearing your speech I decided I should.

"Will you please stop babbling,and spit out whatever you have to say."said an impatient Emily.

Ok sorry. Well the night we saw you guys at that resturaunt we went back to the diner. When we got there Luke asked me to marry him,and I said yes. So I'm getting married. To Luke. Wow, your'e the second person I've told,and it stills amazes me. I never thought I would be getting married after I dumped Max. In a way I guess I always knew ya know? Once we started dating I was like this is it. Luke's the guy I'm going to marry. Sorry,I'm babbling again.

"Well obviously you love this man very much,so I'm happy for you. Have you decided on anything yet? Oh,and I'm buying your dress. No matter what you say. Mrs. Celine will come over and you can pick a dress. You know what we should do?"asked Emily

"What?"asked an amused Lorelai

"Make a weekend out of it!"said Emily

"Weekend out of what?"asked Lorelai

"Weekend out of buying your dress! We can go up to New York,saty in the Plaza, go shopping in th designer stores! I'll call my travel agent and set it up.

"Woah mom slow down. That sounds great,but I haven't even told Rory that wer'e getting married yet." said Lorelai

"Oh. Well when are you telling her?. You really should tell her soon you know." said Emily

" I know, Luke and I are telling her tonight at dinner."said Lorelai

"Oh. Well good."said Emily

"Yeah. Well I should be going. I told Luke I'd meet him at home at 4,so if i want to make it by 4:15 I should go."said Lorelai

"Home? Is Luke living with you?"asked Emily curiously.

"Well kind of. He has really early deliveries on Thursdays,so he sleeps at my house every night except Wednesdays. Most of his stuff is at my house though,so yeah I guess he is."said Lorelai

"Well that's good. Wow, you should probably go now if you want to make it home by 4:15."said Emily

"Yeah. Well thanks for the coffee,and I guess I'll see you Friday."said Lorelai

"Your'e coming to dinner?"asked Emily

"Yup I'll be here. Bye mom."said Lorelai

"Lorelai wait!"said Emily

" What is it mom?" asked Lorelai

"I just want you to know,that i really am happy for you,and bring Luke with you to dinner on Friday." said Emily sincerly.

"Thanks mom,but I don't know if Luke can make it I mean he has,

"Lorelai," Emily interupted.

"Ok, we will see you Friday." said Lorelai "Perfect. Goodbye

GILMORE HOME-

"Hellooooooooo?" asked Lorelai in a sing-songy tone.

"Kitchen!" said Luke

" Hey babe. Watcha doing?" asked Lorelai as Luke leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Looking for all your kitchen stuff."

"Why?" asked Lorelai

"So I know that it's here and I don't have to bring my own stuff over."

"Well I don't have any. You know that." said Lorelai

"I figured I should see if you decided to use the oven for somethign else besides storing shoes and toasting your socks." said Luke

"Mmm, nope." said Lorelai

"That's what I figured." said Luke as he stopped looking.

"They say your first instinct is the one you should listen to,but obviously not you!" said Lorelai jokingly.

"Uh-huh. Anyway,how did your thing withe your mom go?" asked Luke as he and Lorelai sat at the table.

"Surprisingly well." said Lorelai

"Really?" asked Luke surprised.

"Yeah. I even told her we were getting married,and she actually seemed excited and happy for me. She started babbling about my dress and how she MUST pay for it,and we should go to New York and some other stuff. Oh, and your'e coming to Friday night dinner with us. I'm going to go shower." said Lorelai as she left the table and ran hurridly up the stairs.

"Lorelai, wait. Why am I going to dinner." asked Luke, but it was to late. Lorelai was already halfway up the stairs.

"Be ready bye 6:30!" screamed Lorelai from the top of the steps.

"Aw, jeez." said Luke

"I heard that!" said Lorelai

"Uh huh. I"m going to the diner,but I'll be back by 5." yelled Luke.

"OK. Bye hun." said Lorelai

" Bye." said Luke  
DINER-

Luke walks in the diner and gets a few galnces,but the townies notice and quickly look away.

Luke goes up to Patty and Babbette's table to get their order.

"What will it be?" asked Luke

"So Luke is it true?!" asked Patty

"Is what true?" asked Luke

"That you and Lorelai are gettin married!" said Babbette

"How did you know that?" asked Luke

"When you were talking to Lorelai at the table,your window was open and I was cleaning my gnomes,so I could hear everything you two were sayin!" said Babbette

"Well could you not tell anyone until tommorow? Lorelai wants to tell Rory before we tell the town." said Luke

"Oh. I guess that's not a problem honey." said Patty

"Thank you" said Luke as he started to take their orders.

GILMORE HOUSE-

"Lorelai?" asked Luke as he walked into the house.

"I'm in my room!' said Lorelai


	7. Hailey Anne Scott

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! You guys sreiously rock! lol.

Luke-nlorelailuva6292-Im gald u picked mine to read! lol.thanks for reviewing and PLEASE continue to!!!! haha

LukenLorelai4life- I'm so glad you really really really really like it a lot! You are one of the few people who have continually read and reaviwed my story! Mwah:)

chapter 7...(drum roll please)...

Dragonfly Inn Kitchen-

"So how did your dinner thing go last night?" asked Sookie

"It was great. Rory was so excited about the wedding. That's the only thing she would talk about the rest of the night. " said Lorelai excitedly.

"Well that's good. At least she is happy that your'e getting married. Jacksons cousin Archibald got engaged to this woman after his wife died,and his son didn't want him to so the son turned Amish and he's never spoken to them ever again.

"Jackson's family is weird." said Lorelai who was obviously freaked out.

"Yeah. At least the only weird people in Luke's family is T.J." said Sookie.

"Yeah. Speaking of which,guess who's coming to Star's Hollow. " said Lorelai

"Ohh who?" asked Sookie.

"Jess!" said Lorelai

"No! Why?" asked Sookie.

"For the wedding. He's going to be Luke's best man. said Lorelai

"Really? He doesn't sound like the best man kind of guy." said Sookie

" I know that's what I said. Luke thinks he's coming because he still has a thing for Rory." said Lorelai

"He's still not over that?" asked Sookie

"We Gilmores are hard to get over. I mean look at Chris,he still not over the fact that I said no when he asked me to marry him in HIGH SCHOOL!

"Yeah." said Sookie laughing.

"So,have you talked to him at all?" asked Sookie

"Who Chirs?" asked Lorelai

"Yeah. said Sookie

"Actually he called the inn last week." said Lorelai

"Really?" asked Sookie surprised

"Yeah. He wanted to talk about Rory and then I told him he can call Rory if he wants." said Lorelai

"Why was he asking about Rory?" asked Sookie

"Well Rory hasn't been talking to him since my parents wedding and he was blaming it on me. Then he started complaining about how it wasn't his fault then I hung up on him." said Lorelai

" Good for you." said Sookie

"Yeah. Oh did I tell you me and Luke are having lunch with Rachel today?" asked Lorelai

"No! What about?" asked Sookie

"I have no idea. She said it was important though." said Lorelai

"Oh,I wonder what it's about." said Sookie

"Me too. Oh by the way, do you think Davey could be the ring bearer in our wedding?" asked Lorelai

"Yeah sure! Who's going to be the flower girl?" asked Sookie

"I have no idea. At first I thought Gigi might be able to do it,but after everything with Chris I don't think I'm even going to invite them. Is that mean?" asked Lorelai

"I don't think so,not after everything that happened." said Sookie

" I don 't know I have to talk to Luke about it." said Lorelai

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day? Besides lunch with Rachel?" asked Sookie

"Nothing really. Why?" asked Lorelai

"Well I was thinking we could do some wedding planning!" said Sookie excitedly.

"Oh fun! We have to call Rory and my mother if we do anything though." said Lorelai

"Your mother! Why?" asked Sookie

"Well,my mom and I talked and she wants to be involved in the wedding. She even told me that for my wedding dress she is going to take me, you, and Rory to New York for the wekend and we can buy my dress there. She said she was paying for it and everthing." said Lorelai

"Really? That sounds fun!" said Sookie

"I know!" said Lorelai who was just as excited as Sookie

"Lorelai, your diner man is on ze phone." said Michel as he walked into the kitchen

"Ok thanks Michel" said Lorelai

"Whatever." said Michel disgusted that he had to talk to such a man who didn't own anything but flannel.

"Hey Luke." said Lorelai as she picked up the phone

"Hey um I was wondering when you want to tell the town?" asked Luke

"Well it doesn't really matter to me." said Lorelai

"That's good because Babbette and Patty already know." said Luke

"What? How? " asked Lorelai

"Apparently Babbette was cleaning her gnomes and she heard us talking about it. I told them not to say anything until you told Rory and now since Rory knows they want to know if they can tell other people." said Luke

"Yeah tell them to spread the news. That's one less thing we have to take care of. Oh and don't forget that we are supposed to have lunch with Rachel today. 12:30 I think." said Lorelai

"Yeah I'll be there." said Luke

"Good" said Lorelai

"Are you ok? You sound a little out of it." said Luke

"Oh yeah I'm fine." said Lorelai unconvincingly.

"Lorelai.." said Luke

"It's just... nevermind." said Lorelai

"Lorelai c'mon tell me what's wrong." said Luke

"Ok. Well me and Sookie were talking about the wedding and then she asked who the flowergirl was going to be. I told her at first I thought that Gigi could do it,but after everything that happened with Christopher I'm not even sure I want to invite him. Now I'm trying to decide whether or not to." said Lorelai

"Oh. " said Luke

"Yeah." said Lorelai

"Lorelai if you don't want ot invite him then don't. It's your wedding not his." said Luke

"I know but it's your wedding too." said Lorelai

"Lorelai listen to me. If you think Christopher might ruin this for us then don't invite him.You shouldn't feel bad about it. Now if you DO want to invite him that's fine too. It's up to you." said Luke

"I think we can find another flower girl" said Lorelai happily

"Good me too. " said a relieved Luke GILMORE MANSION-

"Richard can you come here for a second?" asked Emily happily

"Yes Emily I'm coming." said Richard as he walked out of his study.

"Good Your'e here." said Emily

"Yes I am. Now what is it you wnated to tlalk about?" asked Richard

"Well, the other day Lorelai came over for coffee." said Emily

"Really?" asked Richard

"Yes I invited her. Anyway we were discussing things and then she tells me that she adn Luke were engaged. " said Emily

"They are! Well that's wonderful I suppose." said Richard.

"Yes it is. As you know the family Of the bride always pays for the wedding , and I was looking at our financial situation and we can throw them as big a wedding as they want." said Emily

"Well that's great! You should give Lorelai a call and tell her she should start planning soon." said Richard

"Well Sookie called just a few minutes ago and we are meetimg at Lorelai's house at 2 so we can do just that."said Emily

"Good. Oh and tell her to bring Luke to dinner on Friday."

" Already taken care of. They will both be here on Friday."

"Oh. Well good." said Richard 

RORY'S DORM-

Rory flips open her phone and starts dialing a number.

"Hello?" said a guys voice

"Hey." said Rory

"Oh hey." said Jess

"So I was wondering what day you were coming into Star's Hollow." said Rory

"What are you trying to avoid me or something?" asked Jess half joking

"No. I was going to try to drop by the Hollow the same time you were. I have'nt seen you in a while so I figured I should visit. It's stupid I know but

"No it wasn't stupid. I'm glad you called." said Jess

"Really?" asked Rory

"Yeah. said Jess   
GILMORE HOME-

Lorelai walks up to her house and notices the door is slightly opened. She opens the door slowly and quietly steps in. She grabs an umbrella,but then notices Babbette walking across the hall.

" OH MY GOD! Babette what are you doing here.?" asked Lorelai

"OH I'm sorry suga! Did I scare ya?' asked Babbette" asked Babbette

"Oh no It's fine." said Lorelai who was clearly freaked out

"Ok great! So I just came over to discuss some wedding plans wit ya!" said an excited Babbette

"Oh well Luke and I have'nt really discussed anything yet." said Lorelai

"Oh. Well that's ok. Ya know I planned all of Patty's weddings and looked how all those turned out! BEAUTIFUL!" said Babbette

"Oh yeah they sure did. Look Babbette I really appreciate you breaking in and everything,but I really should get going." said Lorelai

"Ok. Call me when you and Luke have decided anything!" said Babbette

"Sure will." said Lorelai sighing when Babbette left. She picks up the phone and dials Luke's number.

"Lukes." said Luke

"Do you know how many people have asked me about our wedding?" asked Lorelai

"Lorelai?" asked Luke

"Of course it's me. Who else asks you a question about your wedding? Is there something your not telling me Lucas?" asked Lorelai

"No. But, Babbette,Patty,and Taylor have asked me about our wedding." said Luke

"I know. Babbette was just in my house!" said Lorelai

"Why" asked Luke

"To talk about our wedding. Maybe we should start planning." said Lorelai

"Ok. You just tell me where to go and I'll be there." said Luke

"So you wnat to be involved?" asked Lorelai

"I guess. Is that bad.?" asked Luke

"No. I want you to be involved." said Lorelai with a smile

"Good. Me too." said Luke 

DRAGONFLY INN-

"Dragonfly Inn Lorelai speaking." said Lorelai

"Hello Lorelai it's your mother." said Emily

"Hi mom what's up?" asked Lorelai

"Nothing I was just telling you that we are meeting at your house at 2:00 to discuss your wedding plans." said Emily

"Ok mom. I will be there." said Lorelai

" Should I bring my event planner with me? She is really good. Trust me." said Emily

"No mom that's not necessary." said Lorelai

"Well who is going to plan the wedding?" asked Emily

"Um me." said Lorelai in a DUH voice.

"Lorelai you listen to me. This is your only wedding and I want everything to be perfect." said Emily

"Mom do you know how many weddings I have planned?" asked Lorelai

"No." said Emily

"Well it's a lot. Trust me I know what I'm doing." said Lorelai

"Ok. If that's what you want. I suppose I'll live." said Emily

" I think you'll make it." said Lorelai as she notices Luke coming in the door and she waves.

"Hey mom I got to go. I'm supposed to have lunch with Luke and he's here." said Lorelai

"Ok. Well I guess I will see you at 2 then.

"Ok great. Bye mom." said Lorelai as she hung up the phone

"Hey hun." said Lorelai as she wlaked towards him.

"Hey. Is Rachel here yet?" asked Luke

I actually have no idea where she is. She left this morning but I haven't seen her since." said Lorelai

"Ok. So did she seem kind of off to you this morning?' asked Luke

"Yeah. I talked to her for a little bit this morning and she barely looked at me.

"Yeah she came by the diner and she was normal when Lane was there,but as soon as I walked in she got REALLY quiet.

"I guess we will find out today. Oh look there she is." said Lorelai as Rachel walked in.

"Hey guys." said Rachel

"Hey Rachel. I think Sookie set everything up already so we can go ahead and sit down." said Lorelai

"Ok that's great." said Rachel

"Yeah so just follow me." said Lorelai as Luke and Rachel followed her.

Lorelai, Luke, and Rachel all sat down at the table. Luke and Lorelai could tell Rachel was nervous by the way she was acting.

"So Rachel why did you want to have lunch with us?" asked Luke getting straight to the point.

" I thought you might as k that qustion." said Rachel. Just then Sookie came out of the kitchen to take their orders.

"Hey guys! Well we kind of have a little problem Lorelai." said Sokie nervously.

"What is it Sook?' asked Lorelai

"Well the poultry guy didn't show up so all I have are soup,salads,adn sandwiches." said Sookie angrily.

"What? Did you call him?" asked Lorelai

"Yes. All I got was a answering machine! I can't cook anything! I need to fry a friggin animal or SOMETHING!" said Sookie

"Well just give everyone free dessert,and I'll take care of it later." said Lorelai

"Ok. But don't think I'm happy about this! We are so firing Shel!" said Sookie as she walked away.

"Lorelai." said Michel as he walked into the dining room.

"What is it Michel?" asked Lorela

"Derek needs your help at the front desk." said Michel

"OK I'll be right back you guys." said Lorelai to Luke and Rachel as she left.

"So where did you go?" asked Luke

"When?" asked Rachel ,but she knew ecactly what Luke was talking about.

"When you left 5 years ago." said Luke

"California." said Rachel.

"Yeah I figured." said Luke

"What how did you know?" asked Rachel

"I saw all the letters on your desk." said Luke (a/n- I made this part up)

"Oh. I didn't mean for you to see those." said Rachel

"Who were they from?" asked Luke

"I'd really like to discuss this when Lorelai gets back." said Rachel

"Lorelai? WHat does she have to do with this?" asked Luke

"Could you just wait a couple minutes please?" asked Rachel who was now growing impatient with Luke

"Okay sorry." said Luke as Lorelai walked back in.

"Hey what I miss?" asked Lorelai

"Oh nothing much." said Rachel

"Oh good. So Rachel you were saying something." said Lorelai

"Uh yeah. So when I left I went to California." said Rachel

"Well cowabuga dude. I always wanted to go to California. Me and Rory actually almost went there but

"Lorelai." said Luke

"Sorry. Go on." said Lorelai

"Well before I came to Stars Hollow I had just gotten out of this really long relationship with this guy." said Rachel

"Really I didn't know that. Is that why you came here?" asked Lorelai

"Um I'm not really sure why I came here. I guess I just saw the flight number fro Hartford adn just got on." said Rachel

"Yeah I know what you mean. When I left my parents house I didn't just plan it. No thats not true I did so my story is completly irelavent." said Lorelai

"Most of them are." said Luke

" Hey now my stories are very good thank you very much! Anyway Rachel you were talking about California.

"Right well I had been seeing this guy named Brandon Scott. About a month after I got back we decided to get back together. After about a year we got engaged." said Rachel

"You didn't tell me you were married." said Luke

"I'm not." said Rachel

"You just said you get engaged." said Lorelai

"He died in a car crash about two months before the wedding." said Rachel with a sad look on her face

"Oh Rachel that's terrible." said Lorelai

"Yeah I'm sorry." said Luke

"Oh well life goes on right?" said Rachel a little unconvincingly

"Well I guess so." said Lorelai

"Anyway, about a month after he died I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do I mean I had no money or anything. My friend told me I could get an abortion,but I just couldn't do that ya know?" said Rachel

"Yeah I know what you mean. I told my best friend in high school that I was pregnant and she told me to get an bortion,but the thought of killing my kid kind fo freaked me out." said Lorelai

"Yeah exactly. So 9 months later I ahd a baby daughter." said Rachel

"Wow that whole explanation was not what I expected." said Luke

"Yeah I'm sorry I kind of springed all that on you." said Rachel

"What I don't understand is how Lorelai and I fit into all this." said Luke

"Yeah I was getting to that. Well my daughters name is Hailey Anne Scott and I love her,but I can't take care of her anymore. I'm running out of money and I travel to much with my photoraphy job. She lives in an unstable home and I don't wnat her to live like that. I decided to put her up for adoption,and I want you two to have her. You don't have to and I don't want to put any pressure on you. Just so you know that." said Rachel through tears.

"What?" asked Luke and Lorelai at the ame time.

I know I suck! lol. but trust me i will try to put the next chapter up soon. My dad has been in the hospital so i havent really had time to work on this!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

aA/N- ok so im averaging about 3 reviews per chapter. THAT ISN'T VERY GOOD! i really can't tell if you guys want me to continue this. Without reviews I have NO idea what you think about the story! You may think your review doesnt matter,but it does! So PLEASE help me out here and review! And to the people who review almost every chapter I REALLY appreciate it!!! I know I suck at updating but I just dont have that much time! So please don't hate me. Plus Im a slow typer. lol. well here is the chapter you have been waiting oh so patiently for!...

Chapter 8   
"Yeah I was getting to that. Well my daughters name is Hailey Anne Scott and I love her,but I can't take care of her anymore. I'm running out of money and I travel to much with my photoraphy job. She lives in an unstable home and I don't want her to live like that. I decided to put her up for adoption,and I want you two to have her. You don't have to and I don't want to put any pressure on you. Just so you know that." said Rachel through tears.

"What?" asked Luke and Lorelai at the same time.

"I know it is a huge responsibility and I probably shouldn't even be asking you,but I just want her to be brought up in a good home. I can't give her that. Luke, I have known you since high school and I trust you completely, and Lorelai from the short amount of time I have known you I trust you too. I mean you rasied Rory all by yourself and I just want you to consider it." said Rachel

" We can consider it,but I can't make any promises. I can't speak for Lorelai,but I'm not sure how I fell about this." said Luke

" Well I don't really know what to say to this. Wow I think that is the first time I have ever herd those words come out of my mouth." said Lorelai

"That is all I ask. Take as much time as you need. I don't need to know for at least two weeks. I can probably make it three though if you need more time." said Rachel

"We'll consider it." said Lorelai 

Later at Loreai's House-

Luke and Lorelai are sitting in the couch taking in everything Rachel just said. Neither of them were saying anythig,and Lorelai was getting frustrated so she turned the T.V off.

"Luke what do you really think?" asked Lorelai

"About what?" he asked

"You know what I'm talking about." said Lorelai

"OH. That." said Luke

"Yeah. THAT. I don't know I mean she's your ex. You can decide I guess." said Lorelai

"No we need to decide this together. I mean this is a big thing. It affects you too." said Luke

"I know. You want kids right?" asked Lorelai

"Yeah. I mean I would want them with you." said Luke

"Well I'm getting close to 40.and I don't know IF I'll be able to get pregnant." said Lorelai

"Yeah,but it could happen. It's just that Rachel is always dumping her problems on me. Now she's doing it to me and you.

"This isn't really a porblem though. It's more of being a responsible parent." said Lorelai

"I guess. Did you ever think about giving Rory up for adoption ?" asked Luke

"No. I mean I knew I could always go back to my parents if and only IF I was in over my head." said Lorelai

"Yeah. I guess it would be better for whats her name to be in better home." gruffed Luke

"Her name is Hailey. Not whats her name! And yes it would be better for her I guess. I'm just worried Rachel won't want to give her up. I know it would be hard for her.I mean I know I couldn't give up Rory." said Lorelai

"So are we taking her? Maybe we should take more than 5 minutes to decide this." said Luke

"Yeah we should probably sleep on it." said Lorelai as she popped the movie back in.  
LOREALI'S HOUSE-

Emily,Lorelai,Rory,and Sookie are all sitting on the couch with a drink in their hand.

"Lorelai do you have ANY idea about what you wnat for your wedding?" asked Emily who was growing impatient. They had been looking over thinkgs for two hours now and Lorelai still didnt know what she wanted.

"Well there should be one. Oh and it would be nice if Luke was there." said Lorelai

"Everythings a joke. "said Emily giving up.

"No mom I just hvae some things on my mind." said Lorelai

"Oh thats right you and Luke had lunch with Rachel today." said Sookie

"Oh right! So what happend?" asked Rory

"Wait who is Rachel?" asked Emily

"Lukes very serious off and on grilfriend for about 5 years. She left a couple years ago and nobody thought she would come back again." said Sookie

"Wait why?" asked Lorleai

"Because of you." said Sookie

"I never strayed to far from the sidewalk!" sang Rory

"Sorry." said Rory as Lorelai galred at her

"So did everyone know this but me? Because that is the exact same thing Rachel told me." said Lorelai

"Yes." said Rory, Sookie,and Emily at the same time.

"I've asked you if you were seeing Luke at least 3 times." said Emily

" Ok I get it." said Lorelai

"Why were you having lunch with Rachel anyway." asked Emily

"Well we weren't really sure at first. You will never belive what happned when she was in California." said Lorelai

"Well I want to know." said Rory

Lorelai then proceeded to tell Sookie,Rory,and her mother what had happened. All three of them noticed a little smile on her face when she mentioned that Rachel wanted her to take Hailey. Lorelai was happy that Rachel trusted her that much. She knew they were friends,but she didn't know that Rachel REALLY trusted her and Luke. She knew that she would like to have Hailey. Who knows if she could get pregnant at all? Then what would her and Luke do? They both wanted kids she knew that. And yes it would be great to have a kid with Luke. She probably could. But in the back of her mind she knew that Rachel really needed her help. Hailey needed her help. She had never met Hailey,but she could just seee the sad look in her eyes whenever Rachel would leave her. I mean she was the " anywhere but here" girl. Lorelai knew that Luke and her ahould adopt Hailey. But the question was did Luke?

AN- I know its short and I suck,but it was taking me FOREVER just to write this. I didn't want to hold out on you any longer. PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm not getting very many! the little purple button awaits you! 


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Im so sorry that i didnt get this out sooner! Im like the slowest typer there is!!! Thanks again to all those who reviewed!

LUKES DINER-

" Hey I need coffee pronto!" said Lorelai as she plopped down on a stool.

"Here." said Luke as he gave her a cup.

"Why so jolly this morning?" asked Lorelai

"Nothing. Taylors just been bugging me all morning." said Luke

"Ah." said Lorelai

"Plus Jess is was supposed to be here over an hour ago, and hes not here yet." said Luke

"Wait what?" asked Lorelai confused

"Yea Jess is coming today. " said Luke

"You never told me that." said Lorelai

"Yea I did." said Luke

"Um no you did not inform me that your nephew was coming today. Today of all days." said Lorelai

"Whats so special about today?" asked Luke

"Rory's coming home today." said Lorelai in a duh voice

"Oh I guess I forgot about that. " said Luke

"It's no big deal right? Im sure they can coexist." said Lorelai

"Yeah. When was the last time they saw each other anyway?" asked Luke

"When he was here for Liz's wedding I think." said Lorelai

"Oh yeah. Think they'll be ok?" asked Luke

"Well they don't really have a choice now do they?" asked Lorelai

"No I guess not." said Luke

"I mean once we get married they'll be cousins." said Lorelai

"Yeah I guess they will." said Luke

"Anyway, can I talk to you upsatairs for a minute?" asked Lorelai

"Sure what about?" asked Luke

"Our Rachel situation" said Lorelai

"Oh. Well I guess we have to talk about it at some point." said Luke as he walked up the stairs.

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&LL&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&LL&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L

GILMORE MANSION-

"Richard can you come in the kitchen for a minute?" asked Emily

"I"ll be there in just a moment Emily" said Richard

"Could you please just hang up the damn phone and come into the kitchen please?!" asked Emily frustrated

"Ok Im coming." said Richard as he walked into the kitchen

"Thank you." said Emily

"Now what is so important that you made me hang up what was it? The damn phone.Ah yes I remeber now." said Richard

"Luke and Lorelai are coming to dinner tonight,and I was wondereing what you wanted." said Emily

" You mean to tell me that you made me get off the phone to ask me what I wanted for dinner?" asked Richard

"Yes." said Emily

"The things you do amaze me sometimes" said Richard

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&LL&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L

LUKES APARTMENT-

"So I guess we should talk about this." sighed Luke

"Yeah. You go first." said Lorelai

"Ok. Well, I"m not really sure. I mean you know I want kids. I just thought our first kid would be ya know actually OURS. On the other hand , I don't want Rachels kid to have to go through life miserably." said Luke

"Personally I think we should seriously consider this. You know I want kids too Luke, but I've been doing some research and the stakes aern't too high up there for us. Chances are either I or the baby not might not make it through the actual giving birth part. Plus, I know what its like to be poor and have a kid. I absloutly hated the look on Rory's face when I told Rory I couldn't afford to buy whatever it is that she wanted." said Lorelai

"Yeah,but you got lucky. You made it through." said Luke

"I know I got lucky, but whos to say that Rcahel will. I don't want Hailey to have to grow up without her mom around because shes working all the time." said Lorelai

"Yeah. So, were really doing this?" asked Luke as he pulled Lorelai into a hug.

"Yeah. I guess we are." said Lorelai into Luke's chest as she huggedhim back. Lorelai couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten with Luke. She knew for a fact that if she had been with Chris, he would have shot the idea down completely. Luke was just so caring and she knew that he cared about Rachel. He always would. It's like her and Chris used to be. They just knew each other so well, and Luke couldn't bring himself to let Rachel or Lorelai down. She knew that. She got that. She was just glad that they were both on the same page, and she could stop stressing about this whole situation.

"Ok well I should ge to work." said Lorelai

"Yeah ok. So your'e ok with this right? I mean you won't regret it tommorow?" asked Luke

"No. I won't regret it. I promise." said Lorelai as he gave Luke a kiss.

I'll come by later ok." said Lorelai

"Yeah I'll see you then." said Luke

"Bye hun." said Lorelai as she walked down the steps.

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L

RORY'S DORM-

Rory was packing up her things do she could get to Satrs Hollow when herr phone started to ring. She looked at her caller i.d and smiled as she realized who it was.

"Hello?" said Rory

"Hey." said Jess

"Hey. So why'd you call?" asked Rory

"Didnt know I needed a reason." said Jess

"Oh um you don't I was just wondering" said Rory slightly embarassed.

"I actually do have a reason. I'm coming into to town for a bit, and I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to get coffee at some point." asked Jess

"Coffee?" asked Rory

"Yes." said Jess

"With you?" asked Rory

"Well that was the plan." said Jess

"Coffee. Yeah ok. Coffee would be great" said Rory

" Well I'm pulling into the diner right now so just come by whenever you have time." said Jess

" I"m actually getting ready to go visist my mom and Luke for the weekend so I'll stop by Luke's when I get there.

"Ok great. Bye Rory." said Jess

"Bye." said Rory as she hung up the phone. She looked at the clock and figured she should start getting ready to go.

On the way to Stars Hollow, Rorys mind drifted to Jess. She couldn't even remember the last time she saw him. Had he changed? She thought he had. She could sort of tell talking to him on the phone. She could tell her fellings for him were coming back. Was that a good thing? Yeah. She thought it was. If they really tried they could make it work. Right?

I guess I'll just have to wait and find out." said Rory to herself as she pulled up to the Diner.

Rory walked into the diner nervously and looked for Jess or Luke.

"Hey Rory." said Jess.

"Oh hey. I didn't see you." said Rory

"Yeah. So um do you wanna go somewhere else? People sre kind of staring at us." said Jess

"Oh yeah sure. Where'd you have in mind?" asked Rory

"I don't really care. Bookstore maybe?" asked Jess.

"Yeah sure." said Rory

"Ok." said Jess as he and Rory walked out of the diner.

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&

GILMORE MANSION-

"You ready?" asked Lorelai

"Just ring the bell" said Luke

" No. We have to have a plan of escape! I know at leat 14 ways out of this house. OK number one is

Lorelai was interuptted by the ringing of the bell.

"Why did you do that?!"asked Lorelai

"Well you weren't going to. so I figured I should." said Luke

"Hello." said the maid nervously

"Um hi. I'm the daughter. They're expecting us." said Lorelai

"Franchesca will you please let my daughter and her fiancee in? " asked Emily

"Oh. ok. May I ake your coats?" asked Franchesca in what sounded like English

"Terrible english." said Emily as soon as Franchesca had left.

"How long until you fire this one mom?" asked Lorelai

"I already did. They are sending me a new one tommorow." said Emily

Emily had gotten everyones drinks adn Richard finally made it downstairs. It actually seemed like Emily adn Richard were starting to accept Luke. They asked about the upcoming wedding, the diner, and many other things. They were eating dinner when the question Lorelai was dreading came up.

"So Lorelai, Luke, you told me something about adopting a young girl. Have you made your decision yet?" asked Emily

"Actually, we have" said Luke

"Really?" asked Emily

"Yeah wev'e actually decided to adopt Hailey." said Lorelai

"Well I think thats great. We need another Gilmore I'm sorry Danes, in this family." said Emily

"Yeah. Me too." said Lorelai surprised wiht her mothers reaction.

AN- So did you llike it? I know its kind of short, but I hope to have another chapter up soon! REVIEW! The purple button is calling!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

AN- Hey! I know you guys probably hate me now because I am such a horrible updater but what can I say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder I guess. lol. Thanks for all the reviews I got! I love all you guys! Ok so I just have one question. Will people stop writing fanfiction just because the shows over?? I hope not because Im not anywhere near to finishing this story. So just letting you guys now that Im going to keep writing so hopefully you will keep reading! ok so heres chapter 10! exciting isnt it?? ha ha.

DISCLAIMER- Ok so Ive been really stupid and havent put a disclaimer up yet. oops my bad. Anyway. I dont own it. I just own Hailey.( I stole the name from one tree hill, but w/e.lol)

CHAPTER 10

Lorelai, Luke, and Rachel were all sitting at the diner discussing when Luke and Lorelai would meet Hailey and officialy adopt her.

"Well I'm going back to California in the next couple of days. I've already explained the fact that she might not be living with me anymore. I think she was more upset about leaving my mom more than leaving me." said Rachel

"Rachel are you sure you really want to do this? I know it must be hard for you." said Lorelai

"Yes Im sure. This isn't about me. This is about Hailey. I need to do what's right for her." said Rachel

"Ok then. Just tell us the day, and we will be there." said Luke

" Well I plan on leaving for California tommorow morning, and should probably get there late the next night since I'm driving. Then I will go get Hailey and fly back with her. I shold be bcak in Stars hollow by Saturday. Then I was thinking she could spend a couple days with you guys to make sure shes comfortble around you if thats ok." said Rachel

"Yeah thats fine with us. Right Luke? " asked Lorelai

"Yeah. That sounds great." said Luke.

"Great. So I guess I should tell you a little bit about her. Like I said shes four, but she will be five on June 2nd. She loves to dance. My mom had enrolled her when she was 2, which I thought was a little young but Hailey loved it so I let her do it. Anyway, she takes tap, hip hop, adn she wants to start taking modern, but that would be too much for a five year old. She tried ballet but said it was boring. ohIts weird most girls take ballet, but she hated it." said Rachel

" I'm sure we can enroll her in some classes at at Patty's. I tried to get Rory to do it when she was younger, but she was so uncoordinated I made her quit." said Lorelai

"Thats a little harsh." said Luke

" Its not like she held a grudge. She didn't really like it anyway so ha!" said Lorelai

"Well I shoud probably get going. I have to go pack and stuff. So I guess I will see you guys Saturday." said Rachel

"Yea we will see you then." said Luke

"And thanks again for everything your'e doing. You don't know how much I appreciate it." said Rachel

" Oh your'e welcome. Were excited. Everythings going to be fine." said Lorelai

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&

BOOKSTORE-

"So hows Yale?" asked Jess

"Oh fine. " said Rory

"Still look the same as last time I was there?" asked Jess

"Jess stop. You know I couldn't have gone with you." said Rory

"No actually I don't. Please clue me in. Oh and why was Dean there?" asked Jess

"Because hes my friend." said Rory

"So your'e just friends?" asked Jess

"Well we are now." muttered Rory

"What did you say? what does now mean?" asked Jess

"Nothing" said Rory

"Didn't sound like nothing." said Jess

"Ok fine. Dean and I had gotten back together for a while, but we just broke up." said Rory

"Wasn't he married? " asked Jess

"Yes." said Rory

"So how long after"asked Jess

"How long after what?" asked Rory

" When I came by your dorm that night." said Jess

"I don't remember" said Rory clearly lying

" Yes you do. come on it can't be that bad" said Jess

"Yes. Yes it is. What kind of person goes and sleeps with a guy the night after he ex boyfrined shows up? And with a married guy! It was a horriblre thing to do!" said Rory

Jess and Rory just sith there staring at each other. Both of them trying to figure out what to say next. After what seems like hours, Rory finally spoke up.

"I just want you to know, I wanted to go with you." said Rory

"Then why didn't you? " asked Jess

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid." said Rory

"Afraid of what?" asked Jess

"Of falling back in love with you. I really missed you when you were wherever you were. You missed a lot. My graduation, prom, me leaving for Yale and everything else inbetween. I guess I just couldn't deal with you leaving again so I said no. I mean for all I know I could have packed and been ready to go, and then all of a sudden youd change your mind. I guess I just couldn't have depended on you then." said Rory

"Well you can now. I've changed Rory. You've changed. We can make this work again I know we can. I know you couldn't count on me then, but you can now. I wont leave you again. I promise." said Jess as he took a step towards Rory.

"I know you have." said Rory as she and Jess leaned towards each other amd shared a kiss both of them have been wanting for so long. After what seemed like hours, the pulled away for their diar need of breath. They however didn't notice the person that was watching them.

L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&  
RACHEL'S CAR-

Rachel had just left Stars Hollow and was heading up to California when she realized just how much she would miss her little girl. Would Luke and Lorelai let her see Hailey? Lorelai. She didn't know how she felt about Lorelai and Luke together, let alone married. She really couldn't picture Luke married. Although for some odd reason, she couild picture Luke AND Lorelai married. It was kind of like Luke and Laura on General Hospital, or Ross and Rachel off friends. They just fit together. Hell, even the names fit together. She couldn't fight it, and she didn't think she wanted too. She knew her and Luke were done. She knew that when she came back almost five years ago. She even told him that, but Luke being stupid kept those things inside for four whole years. Oh well that really wasn't her problem. She knew Hailey would be ok. Lorelai's a great mom to Rory and she knows Luke could be a great dad. Hailey would be fine. The problem was would Rachel be ok?  
L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L&L 


End file.
